Trip to Hogwarts!
by RaisaIvanov
Summary: Ok so I was DSGuen and I am reposting the story since something weird w the account, so I am deleting it. Sum: Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama go to Hogwarts to protect Harry but when things become personal, can they keep their secret? Please Review! Thank you!
1. Prologue

**Ok so I was DS-Guen and I am reposting the story since something weird w/ the account, so I am deleting it. **

**Summary:** Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama go to Hogwarts to protect Harry but things become a bit to personally for them to keep their secret. No- yaoi, never will be.

All right that was a bad summery but hey I am trying not to give away the entire plot

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho. So please don't sue I am broke. If you see something that may be like yours please tell me and I will change it I don't want to copy anyone's. If it happens I didn't mean to. There are only so many ways to write a HP/YYH crossover.

"Blah" English 'Blah' Telepathically (Blah) Japanese /Blah/ Thoughts to self

* * *

Prologue: 

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggg!" The scream pierced the air following the sound of a small explosion. As the dust cleared, a man collapsed to the ground clutching his arm tightly, blood flowing freely between his fingers. Light footsteps approached from behind the man as a bone chilling laughter filled the air and injured man's ears. _

_"I only need your help for one thing and that is to get info on this world of yours otherwise I have no use for you. There is someone here that I want, but I need your help in finding and capturing him weak but alive. I want the pleasure of killing him myself. As a reward for your help I will get you that boy you want but only after you succeed in helping me. Now go and get ready the time draws near do not try to find me I will find you when the time is ready." With that said the tall, dark figure walked off leaving the injured man still on his knees._

Harry Potter woke up with a start, his knuckles white from gripping the sheets tightly; beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. He grabbed his glasses and looked at the clock; it was only 12:22 at night. It had been a long summer and he was glad about going back to Hogwarts, it was his home, the only place where he had friends. But going back meant having to face others who thought he was crazy in thinking Voldemort was alive.

The thought of Voldemort brought his mind back to the dream he had just had, never in all his dreams had he seen Voldemort on his knees. He was after all the most feared wizard in the world, yet there he was at the mercy of another man. Harry wondered who should tell; Hermione would tell him to go talk to Dumbledore which he would but not yet, Ron would tell him it was just a nightmare and to forget about it which would cause Hermione to argue back. He sighed and shook his head. The one person he felt like he could trust with this was Sirius but he died last year to save Harry's life.

Tears formed in Harry's eyes as he thought about Sirius but brushed them away. Ron's snoring brought Harry back from his thoughts. Harry sighed and decided to worry about it in the morning. He took off his glasses, laid back down, and fell asleep, little did Harry know that on the other side of the world in Japan another person had the same dream.

* * *

T.B.C. 


	2. Chapter 1

"Blah" English 'Blah' Telepathically (Blah) Japanese /Blah/ Thoughts to self

Chapter 1:

"Kurama!" A voice yelled. Kurama jumped out of his thoughts and focused on where he was. "Kurama it is bad enough that they don't listen. You are the one person that I can count on not to blow your cover and you are not listening."

"Listen toddler, stop your rambling and tell us what is going on. What is Hogwarts and why do we have letters saying that we are going." Yusuke yelled angrily. He was in no mood for fooling around, if this was some kind of joke, someone was going to die. He hard several minor cuts on his face from being pecked to death this morning. He literally jumped out a bed to the other side of the room with speed that even Hiei might have been shocked. ((Yeah right huh)). Staring at him was an owl which followed and pecked at him till he took the letter. After reading it he fell over, barely able to call Kurama, he found out that he and Hiei had gotten one too and by the sound of the conversation Hiei wasn't too happy.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Yusuke." __**BAM **__"One second." Kurama sighed "Hiei if you would have just knocked I would have let you in." _

"_Why do you have your window locked and who does Koenma think he is!?! He is going to die painfully for this!" Hiei yelled. _

"_Hiei we will go see Koenma when I get off the phone with Yusuke." _

"_Well hurry up!" _

"_Sorry Yusuke, Hiei isn't to happy at the moment so we better hurry before he burns my house down." _

"_Well judging from his reactions I say you guys got letters too. Meet me at the park we are going to see pacifier breath." _

"_All right then, Hiei we are going to meet Yusuke at the park to see Koenma. See you there Yusuke." _

"_Hurry up fox!" _

_End of Flashback_

"Well as you can see you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be there to protect a boy named Harry Potter from a powerful wizard named Voldemort. We believe he has joined with some demons, for what reason we don't know but we will let you know as soon as we do. Now you will be leaving for London tomorrow and there you will meet the Weaslys, you will be staying with them and they will take you to get supplies and to the train station. Remember do not tell who you are, if they find out that Hiei and Kurama are demons we will have no chance in succeeding in this mission. Since over half the demon population wants your heads I advise you keep quite. Now any questions?"

"I am not going to some ningen school to baby sit some kid."

"Too bad you're going whether you want to or not Hiei. If that is all go home and get ready, I have a lot of work to do.

"That explained a lot." Remarked Yusuke sarcastically as they left.

"At least we get to learn something that not many demons get to learn." Kurama added.

"Only you would say that fox." Hiei grumbled. The three walked to Yusuke's house. They had asked why Kuwabara wasn't there and if he got a letter but Koenma just ignored them. The more they thought about it, the more they really didn't want him to come, he would probably open his mouth and blow their cover.

"I better tell my mother I am going to a school in England but not that it is for Witches and Wizards, I will have to think of something."

"See you at the airport. The plane leaves at……ummmm….."

"10:45 in the morning."

"I knew that!"

"Sure you did baka."

"Watch it Hiei, well I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Yusuke."

"hn." Hiei disappeared faster then the human eye could see. As Kurama headed home he heard Yusuke grumbling on how he wished Hiei wouldn't do that. Kurama chuckled to himself and headed home.

Up in the shadows of a tree, two eyes watched the conversation between the three boys, he had found the one he was looking for. He wasn't to happy about the other two boys going, it would be harder to get his victim but he would get the boy in time. With a small rustle of leaves he was gone; he had a report to make.

* * *

Ok here is chapter 1!!! I am going to try to get chapter 2 up later today!!! Enjoy!!!


	3. Chapter 2

"Blah" English 'Blah' Telepathically (Blah) Japanese /Blah/ Thoughts to self

Chapter 2:

"Harry, Ron come on dears' breakfast is ready and please hurry we are going to be leaving for the airport soon."

"Coming Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied. "Come on Ron get up."

"Just 5 more minutes." Ron replied sleepily as he turned over dragging the covers over his head.

"RON!"

"I'm awake been awake for hours." Ron yelled as he trued to jump out of bed but ended up falling flat on his face on the floor instead. "What are you laughing at Harry?" Ron asked with narrowed eyes as he got off the floor.

Harry couldn't help it, he had to laugh, he fought every urge but it was too funny. Ron's hair was sticking up in every direction possible and the look on Ron's face when he fell out of bed was priceless.

"Come on and get dressed, breakfast is ready. Hurry though we are going to be leaving for the airport soon." Harry said trying to hold back a laugh.

"AIRPORT!?! Why are we going to the airport?" Ron exclaimed as he was getting dressed.

"Did you not listen at all? We are going to the airport to pick up new students that are being transferred from Japan. They are going to be placed in our year and they are going to be staying with us till school starts. Come on!"

Harry and Ron quietly opened the door and tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen, they made sure they didn't make a sound when they past the curtain so the picture didn't start screaming.

Harry cringed as he remembered the first time he heard it scream. It was dreadful, especially when he heard what she was saying and found out that was Sirius's mother.

When they opened the kitchen door the aroma of food filled their noses. "Oh, there you are, breakfast is ready, eat quickly we leave in 20 minutes." Mrs. Weasley called. The two sat down and started to eat. 15 minutes later they were on their way to the airport.

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama got off the plane and headed towards baggage claim. "I am never doing that again. If we are going somewhere that is far away I am traveling through the Makai. it is a lot safer then that thing!" Hiei complained as they walked.

"Oh, is little Hiei scared of the little plane?" Yusuke joked. Kurama chuckled to himself; Hiei had not enjoyed the flight it made him really nervous. Yusuke was pushing to far this time. Kurama put a hand on Hiei's shoulder holding him back so he didn't kill Yusuke in the airport.

He started looking for the family with red hair and finally found them be baggage claim. He motioned for Yusuke and Hiei to follow him as they made their way through the crowd. "Excuse me, but are you the Weasleys." Kurama asked.

"Yes we are dear. You must be Yusuke, Kurama, and Hi-ee."

"Yes, I'm Kurama, the one with the green jacket is Yusuke, and the other is Hiei."

"Oh I'm sorry dear that I pronounced your name wrong." Mrs. Weasley said with guilt. "Well this is my husband Arthur, my children Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny and over here is Ron's friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"It is a pleasure in meeting you all." Kurama said. Yusuke waved and Hiei did his usually 'hn' as he watched the family through the narrow slits of his glare. Kurama sighed and apologized "Don't mind Hiei he doesn't like strangers much." Hiei turned and glared at the fox but it was deepened ((if that was possible)) into 'you are definitely dead' glare on Yusuke.

"People issues." Yusuke replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well lets get your stuff and head to where we are staying we will be going to get your supplies, so come along dears." Mrs. Weasly said.

* * *

Woot Chapter 2!!!!!!!! Next update won't be till after the 4th so HAPPY 4TH OF JULY EVERYONE!!! Thanks for the reviews so far!!! Hope you enjoy!!!


	4. Chapter 3

"Blah" English 'Blah' Telepathically (Blah) Japanese /Blah/ Thoughts to self

Chapter 3:

"Harry is it just me or did none of them stare at you in awe?" Hermione whispered as she watched the 3 boys.

"In a way I am glad that they didn't, I am tired of being famous for something that I really didn't do. It is kind of strange maybe they are just trying to be polite and not stare." Harry answered

"I suppose so." Hermione said. She looked at the 3 and turned her full attention to Ginny and the two of them talked the rest of the way home.

Harry turned his attention back to the boys and found the short gothic one watching him through red eyes in narrowed slits watching his every move.

/Wait a minute./ Harry thought /RED EYES!! Maybe it is just a charm./ Harry hoped so. The boy seemed to be the type that that would change his eye color to scare people, but then again he was scary enough with or without the charm. Harry turned to study the other 2.

/Shit./ Hiei thought. /This isn't good./ He had to try to find a way to eye color and fast. He didn't know that having red eyes in this world meant you were evil and a monster. Hiei mentally smiled at that. He was evil and considered a monster but they didn't know that, he didn't care if they knew, but he couldn't risk blowing their cover and mission. Koenma would have his head after being thrown in jail. Not that he cared but if he did anything that gets thrown in jail, Kurama would have to suffer the same fate, whether he was part of it or not.

'Hey Kurama, you wouldn't happen to know a spell that can change my eye color do you.' Kurama looked down at Hiei and saw that he was serious.

'Why do you want to change your eye color I thought you liked them that color.'

'Because fox, I don't want to bring attention to my self.'

'And when, may I ask, does Hiei care if he drags attention to himself and how do you know that it is your eyes that will bring the most attention?'

'You ask way too many questions.'

'I am a fox it is what we do, we are very curious and I won't stop bugging you until you tell me.'

'You heard of curiosity killing the cat.'

'Of course, but I am not a cat am I, besides curiosity never killed the fox.'

'It killed you.'

'You had to bring that up didn't you?'

'You brought it upon yourself fox'

'We are off topic so the eye color thing why do you want to change it again.'

'Vain fox, Hn. Fine, I was reading Harry's mind when he freaked out about my eyes being red.'

'You read Harry's mind, Hiei how could you.'

'He was staring at me, I wanted to find out why I was so interesting to him.'

'So you read his mind, Hiei you were the one giving death glares to everyone, besides he is probably is curious about us.'

'There you go with the curiosity thing again you had to bring that up didn't you.'

'Naturally.'

'Well don't look now but he has been watching you since we started this conversation, now about my eye color.'

'Already taken care of Hiei.'

Harry watched Kurama. Kurama seemed nice, he was tall and had long red hair, green eyes and a slender figure. He was also very graceful like a cat, he hardly seem to move. When he first saw Kurama he thought he was a girl but he remembered hearing that is was going to be 3 guys.

Harry turned his attention to Yusuke who had now joined the other two in their conversation. Yusuke almost as tall as Kurama with jet black hair gelled back. He had brown eyes and looked like he enjoyed fighting. As he watched the 3 he saw that Yusuke was making fun if Hiei and well Hiei looked like he was going to kill him but Kurama was holding him back. Kurama whispered something to both of them and they immediately stopped. A few minutes later they made it to the car and were ready to go.

The drive to Grimmauld was uneventful; Yusuke slept, Hiei stared out the window though Harry could swear he was asleep and Kurama when not answering questions or asking any of his own, he would let his mind wander. They got out of the car and looked around.

Yusuke looked around wondering what they were waiting for. (Hey Kurama what are we waiting for?) Yusuke asked

Kurama who was looking around himself turned to look at Yusuke. (I think we are waiting till no one is around so we can get into house number 12.) Kurama answered.

(What!?! There is no house number 12.) Yusuke exclaimed

(Of course not baka, it is invisible to the ningen ((sp?)) eye.) Hiei said casually as he walked up to stand next to Kurama.

(Well excuse me all mister high and mighty that I am human.) Yusuke replied sarcastically.

Finally they headed towards the house and Yusuke saw number 12. A battered door emerged out if nowhere between 11 and 13, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. The door had a silver door knocker that was in the form of a twisted serpent, there was no keyhole or hole at all. Yusuke was about to ask about how they were going to get in when Mrs. Weasley told everyone not to go to far in, not to touch any thing and to be very quiet. With that she turned and took out her wand and tapped the door once. It creaked open and everyone filed in. A light came on and Mrs. Weasley turned to them. "If you wouldn't mind kids would you show Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama where they are staying and remember to keep quiet in the hall." She whispered. She turned and walked away with Mr. Weasley.

"Come follow us we will show you where you will be sleeping for your stay here." Harry whispered "Be sure you don't make a sound as we pass through the hall." Harry led the way with Ron and Hermione as they headed upstairs. They all tiptoed through the hall until they came to some doors. Harry motioned them to follow him as he opened a door and they all slipped in.

"Why did we have to be quite in the hallway?" Yusuke asked. Harry quickly explained as the Yusuke looked confused, Kurama looked in thought and well Hiei looked bored and mad at everyone.

"Well we better get to bed, we will be going to Diagon Alley in the morning to get supplies. Our room is across the hall if you need anything." Harry said.

"Thank you Harry. See you in the morning." Kurama answered. He shut the door when Harry and Ron left. "Well we better get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow."

"Good I'm tried well see you in the morning." Yusuke replied as he flopped on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Good night Yusuke. Are you sure you don't want to sleep in a bed tonight?" Kurama asked.

"Hn."

"Never mind see you in the morning Hiei." Kurama said with a smile on his face. He pulled on pajamas and got into bed and turned of the light."

"Goodnight Kurama." Hiei whispered. Kurama smiled as his eyes shut.

* * *

Alright Chapter 3 is done woot!!! Hope everyone had a wonderful 4th of July!!! Just a quick thing on updates...I will only be updating on weekdays, since that is the only time I have internet for the summer, but I will try to update quickly, depends how much I have to do during the day and night. Thanks for the reviews so far and hope you enjoyed!!!


	5. Chapter 4

"Blah" English 'Blah' Telepathically (Blah) Japanese /Blah/ Thoughts to self

Chapter 4:

"Come on you guys, we are going to Diagon Alley today." Hermione called as she banged on Harry and Ron's door. "Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama are already up and downstairs so hurry up."

"We're up and we were just about to come if you have any patience." Ron said angrily as he opened the door. The three of them tiptoed downstairs and opened the kitchen door.

"Good morning dears I hope you slept well." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes we did until this morning when someone yelled and woke us up." Ron said.

"Who yelled?" asked Harry. He saw Kurama stifling back a laugh, Hiei with a slight smile on his face, and Yusuke who had wet hair was scowling.

Kurama got up and walked over towards Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Good morning, sorry if we woke you up, it took a bit to wake a certain someone." He said still trying to hold back from laughing as he bowed.

Harry started to say something when the kitchen door burst open in its place stood Fred and George with huge grins.

"That was GREAT!!!" laughed Fred

"The look on your face was…" George said with a huge grin.

"PRICELESS!" they both fell on the ground from laughing so hard. Yusuke looked like he was about to explode. Harry, Hermione, and Ron still looked confused.

"So exactly what happened?" Harry asked.

"It was great!" Fred answered

"Yusuke wouldn't wake up. He could sleep through WWIII." George continued.

"To….get….him…up…..Heeeee……iiiiieeee." Fred laughed. He couldn't tell, it was too funny. George was in no better shape.

"Hiei dumped a bucket of cold water on him." Kurama finished with a smile.

"Fred, George get off the floor it is almost time to go." Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "Come on finish up we are leaving in 5 minutes."

"Welcome to Diagon Alley. Harry, Ron, Hermione you and the others go and get your supplies. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama come with me." Mrs. Weasly said. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei looked around as the others ran off. Yusuke eyes were wide, while Kurama and Hiei just looked around. "Alright boys do you have your list. Good first we will go to Gringott Bank and get your money. Do you have a key?" Kurama searched his pockets and brought out a small golden key. "Good let us go."

The group walked for a short while and soon the great bank appeared in sight. When they entered the bank Kurama was up tight and Hiei's eyes darted back and forth.

"Are you two ok." Yusuke whispered. He was surprised on how they were reacting. He wondered if had to do with strange green creatures.

"Goblins." Kurama whispered. "Let's just say that Goblins and Demon don't get along to well."

"They can sense demons too even though we can defeat them easily it would expose us and that would not be wise so let us just hope they are to busy to notice us." Hiei said.

When they came up to the desk as rather large goblin glanced up. "May I help you?" It asked.

"Koenma's Vault" Yusuke said.

"Key please." Yusuke turned towards Kurama who handed him the key who gave it to the goblin. "Follow me." The goblin led them to a cart where they all climbed in. With a small jerk it took off with blinding speed. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were not moved by the speed being use to it from traveling with Botan, but Mrs. Weasly looked a little green and ruffled.

"Here we are vault 342." The goblin said. "The copper ones are Knuts, the silver are Sickles, and the gold are Galleons. Twenty-nine Knuts equal a Sickle, seventeen Sickles are a Galleon." The three of them got out and when the vault was opened the three of them gather what they thought was enough. Kurama was done first and when he turned he saw Mrs. Weasly looking sad. He thought for a moment then brought out another bag and filled it completely full. He tied the strings and hurried back to the cart.

When they got back to the top Kurama pulled Mrs. Weasly aside, as Yusuke and Hiei went ahead, and handed her the full bag. "I can't take this. We manage."

"No please take it, it is a gift." Kurama said giving it back and closing her hand.

She held it close. "Thank you." She said quietly. Kurama nodded and they caught up with Yusuke and Hiei.

They went and bought all their supplies till they only had to get wands and a pet. "Well I will let you get your wands and pets; I am going to make sure the others got their stuff. Meet us in front of Gringotts when you are done." With that she hurried off in search of the others.

"Well shall we go." Kurama said. They walked till they came to the last shop on the street. A small sign over the door read, in peeling gold paint, _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ A bell over the door chimed softly as they entered.

"Welcome. Who wants to go first? You the one with slick backed hair." Yusuke stepped forward. "Here you go try this one." Yusuke just looked at Ollivander. "Go on go on give it a flick." Yusuke flicked the wand and a whole bunch of wands flew off the shelves. Yusuke and Kurama had looks of horror.

"I'mmmm mm sorry." Yusuke stammered.

"Don't worry it is quite all right it happens all the time." At that comment Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other.

Yusuke tried another one but it also had the same effect.

"No no not that one, try this one." Ollivander said. He handed Yusuke another wand who flicked this one quickly and turned his head but was surprised when a blue and white light streamed from his wand. A phoenix barely visible. Ollivander looked a little confused but he convinced himself he was seeing things.

"Yes very good I think we found you a wand 13 ½ inch oak wood with a phoenix feather as the core. Now who's next? Ah you with the red hair. Kurama moved forward and was handed a wand. Kurama flicked it and a few things fell. After a couple more wands he finally found one. It was stunning, a silver fox burst from the tip. "Amazing." Now he knew he wasn't seeing things.

Hiei's had the same effect with his ebony dragon heart string but his creature was a black dragon. They paid for the wands and left. They headed for the pet shop.

"What kind of pet should we get?" Yusuke asked as they headed there. Kurama shrugged and Hiei glared. "Okay still I think we should at least look."

They entered the shop and were greeted by the sounds of animals. Yusuke instantly became interested in the Phoenix eggs. Kurama looked at the cats and owls and Hiei glared at any animal that came near. It aggravated him more when a small black and white kitten jumped on his shoulder. Hiei glared at the kitten that purred and curled up on his shoulder. Kurama and Yusuke came over and joined Hiei in which Yusuke burst out laughing.

"Well, well looks like Hiei found a new friend." Yusuke laughed. He had a blue Phoenix egg in his hand. Kurama was smiling, he had a barn owl. (I love barn owls they are so pretty. Not as pretty as sharks though any way different subject back to the story.)

"Hn, whatever. How much for the cat?" He asked the lady she told him the amount and let her pick the coins that she needed. As they left the shop the kitten curled up in Hiei's white scarf and fell asleep.

They made their way through the crowd and headed towards Gringotts. They spotted the Weaslys and quickly joined them.

"There you are do you have your wands. Good come we better get back you are leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow." Mrs. Weasly said. They all gathered their stuff and got ready to leave.

* * *

Ok Chapter 4!!!! Woot. Well I am going to see how much I can do this weekend not too sure about what I can do since I am camping but I should have an update Monday!!! Hope you enjoy!!! Please Review!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for all the reviews so far!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

"Blah" English 'Blah' Telepathically (Blah) Japanese /Blah/ Thoughts to self

Chapter 5:

"So have you named your pets yet?" Yusuke asked the other two.

"Not yet but I should by the time we are on the train." Kurama answered. Hiei just glared. They were packing for the next day. There was a knock on the door and Harry and Ron came in.

"Do you guys need any help?" Harry asked

"No thank you Harry we just finished but thank you for asking." Kurama answered.

"Well dinner is ready and we are going to bed early since we have to get up early." Ron said.

They 5 of them headed downstairs had dinner and went to bed. Tomorrow was the day they go to Hogwarts.

"Every year this place is full of muggles. Come along Platform 9 ¾ this way." Mrs. Weasly said. The others followed close behind. "All right Fred, George you first."

Fred and George took their carts and ran through the wall. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama stared. They looked at each other and shrugged. Yusuke went first followed by Hiei then Kurama. The three looked around as kids hurried on to the train and waving good bye to parents.

"Come on we better hurry the cabins (is that what there called and can't remember) fill up quick." Came Harry's voice from behind them. They nodded and followed him. After a few minutes they found an empty one and got in.

The train was not that exciting. Hiei stared out the window and would throw disgusted looks towards Yusuke when he snored. Kurama would stare out the window or read a book. Finally Harry broke the silence.

"So what is your school like in Japan?"

Before anyone could answer the door slide open and in its place stood Draco Malfoy and his goons Crabbe and Goyle. Harry rolled is eyes.

"Well well well looks like Potters got new friends but I have never seen you before what year are you in.

"We are in 6th and we are exchange students from Japan." Kurama said politly not really looking up from his book. Malfoy glared he didn't like that he was being ignored. Yusuke snored and rolled over. Malfoy smiled he was going to have fun waking him up.

"Elem Shardish!" A alarm clock floated towards Yusuke and started to ring really loud. Everyone in the compartment covered their ears. All but Yusuke he still slept. Finally the ringing stopped. Malfoy was furious he was about to try another spell when he heard someone.

"Don't bother he could sleep through WWIII so I wouldn't waste your time."

Malfoy glared at Hiei who was still looking out the window.

"That was a mighty statement from one who is so short." Malfoy mocked. Hiei eyes flashed with anger for a brief moment bet he regained his cool as he got up and walked over to where Malfoy stood.

"You know you shouldn't judge people on their height they may be more powerful then you and more deadly of an enemy. So if you don't mind please go away and leave us alone for the remainder of our stay." With that said Hiei slammed the door in Malfoy's face and returned to his spot looking out the window. Kurama sighed after getting over his shock. Hiei hated when people say he is short and no one usually lives, but this was strange. Kurama was also just to relieved that he didn't half to explain why people on the train had caught fire.

Harry couldn't believe it he didn't even half to say a word to Malfoy, Hiei did the talking and Malfoy looked scared. Hopefully he listens to Hiei's threat.

"We better change into our robes and wake Yusuke up." Harry said. Kurama nodded and walked up to Yusuke and shook him. When Yusuke didn't get up he leaned down and whispered something in his ear. Yusuke shot up and was awake instantly he looked around and glared at Kurama. Growling and muttering under his breath he changed into his robe.

They got off the train and looked around.

"Hagrid." Harry called. The half-giant came over. Yusuke almost tripped.

"He is bigger then Toguro." Yusuke whispered. The other two just stared.

"Hello Harry. Who are your new friends?" (sorry I don't know how to do his accent.)

"This is Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama. They are transfer students from Japan." Harry answered.

"Oh good, follow me you will be sorted with the firs' years." Hagrid turned but before the three could follow Yusuke spotted something.

"What are those things?" He said Hiei and Kurama turned and looked and they saw the strange horse-like creatures.

Harry turned to them. "I'm sorry. Who did you lose?" The three looked at him confused and slightly worried that they had blown their cover already. "Those are Treastals you can only see them when you seen someone die." Harry continued.

"Oh, it was a friend of ours." Yusuke said lying through his teeth. Harry didn't need to know that the three of them have killed many demons and Yusuke and Kurama have died themselves.

"You better go they are about to leave." Harry said. They bid Harry farewell and ran after the first years. They entered a boat as Hagrid bid and they were glad they got a boat to their own. They sat quietly and took in their surroundings. Soon the great castle of Hogwarts came into view. Several gasp were heard from many boats, Yusuke and his group were filled with awe as the boats stopped they climbed out and went up the great stairs until they were in front of an elderly stern looking lady with glasses.

"Firs' years and transfers, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid. Now if you will follow me we will be entering they great hall and you will be sorted." McGonagall lead everyone through large oak doors. Many whispers of fear and awe were heard through out the entire group. She stopped the students in front of an old hat and before long the hat started to sing. When the song ended there was a huge explosion of cheering and clapping. "Now then, when I call your name you will come up and I will place the hat on your head. Starting with our transfer students who will be placed in 6th year."

Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama wondered which one of them was going to be called first. But the name that was called stopped all three of them in their tracks and made them stare could it really be who they thought they watched as the figure moved through the crowd. It was. It was someone they hadn't seen since the Dark Tournament.

"Master they are at the school but there are 4 others with him." A servant said bowing.

"We must get rid of the other 4 quietly and all together so we don't rouse suspicion, all we got to do is wait a bit and he will be mine." Go and fetch Voldemort it is almost time." The servant left quickly. The figure laughed to himself. "Soon you will be mine and there is nothing that you or your pathetic friends can do about it. Very soon." Laughter filled the room any servant close by would hurry for they did not want to feel the wrath of their Master.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, computer system thing-a-ma-bob crashed. Hope you enjoy please review!!!!!


	7. Chapter 6

"Blah" English 'Blah' Telepathically (Blah) Japanese /Blah/ Thoughts to self

Chapter 6:

"Touya Juhyou Tsukai." Touya picked his way through the crowd. He wished he wasn't first but he was. He had to fight he was through finally he made it and stepped up to the stool. The last thing he saw was the shocked faces of Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama.

"_Well now where should I put you? You are intelligent good for Ravenclaw but you have once lived in darkness which is Slytherin but you are trying to come to the light. You are here to keep in an eye on someone so I better put you with him so… _GRFFINDOR!"

Touya hopped down as the hall was filled with applauses and headed towards the Gryffindor table ignoring Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama.

The three sat there and stared. TOUYA what was he doing here. Koenma didn't say anything about him. Before they could ponder about it was Kurama's turn.

"Kurama Minamino." Kurama stepped up and the hat was placed on his head.

"_So you're here for the same reason the other one is you are a difficult one to place very intelligent, cunning, brave, and you love your mother you even would have sacrificed your life for her had it not been for another. You are loyal and don't like betrayal for you have been betrayed before, but you are here for a purpose so I will put you with the other one….._ GRYFFINDOR!" Kurama got up and headed toward the table grabbing a seat by Touya who looked a little uncomfortable about him sitting there, but Kurama had a few questions to ask and Touya was going to answer them.

"Hiei Jaganshi." Hiei walked up. He wasn't happy about being here. People wondered if the hat would fit over his hair since it did seem to defy gravity a bit. But to everyone's disbelief it was fine.

"_Another one well you are hard to place too. Defiantly not the best person to be around, are you not unless they earn your trust. Cunning, but loyal especially to your sister but she doesn't know that you're her brother. But you are here to so_ …… GRYIFFINDOR!

Applause broke out as Hiei went and sat next to Kurama.

Harry was surprised that Hiei wasn't put in Slytherin but maybe he was not that bad when you got to know him. He heard Yusuke's name get called and watched as the hat was placed on his head. Harry turned and regarded the transfer sitting next to him.

His hair was light blue with four aqua green bangs. He wasn't as short as Hiei but was not that tall either (Is Touya even short I missed that episode when he fought Kurama). His skin was pale and had ice blue eyes.

Harry looked up as the hat yelled Gryffindor and Yusuke joined their table. He saw Yusuke and Kurama's eyes go wide with shock, Hiei rolled his eyes, groaned and put his head on the table and a slight smile dance across Touya's lips when the next name was called.

"Jin Windmaster." Jin walked up and the hat was placed on his head.

"_Well I know what you're here for to so to save time_….. GRYFFINDOR!"

"Oi Urameshi it has been awhile." Jin said as he sat next Yusuke.

"Now we will start with the first years." Professor McGonagall said. Soon everyone was sitting and Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts to those who are new and welcome back to those who are not. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that a list of objects forbidden inside the castle has been extended this year. The full list can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office. As ever, I would like to remind you all that forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogemeade to all below third year. Also as you have noticed we have 5 transfer students from Japan who will be staying with us this year. Please make them feel welcome. That is all so tuck in." Food appeared and through out the hall people dug in.

(Well they seem to be done now I have a question for you. What are you and Jin doing here?) Kurama said.

Touya turned to face him. He knew he was going to be asked and he spent almost the entire forting ceremony thinking of what to say. /Might as well tell him the truth./ Touya thought.

(Koenma sent us not that he underestimated you its just he wanted you guys to have back up because he doesn't know what we are up against.) Touya said. Kurama seemed fine with the answer but he was still curious.

(Why Jin though. I see they did a fine job of hiding his horn which is good since we don't want to draw attention to ourselves, but we can't take the chance of Jin accidentally flying or giving us away.)

(Well Jin wasn't suppose to come be he found out where I was going some how and refused to stay so Koenma had to send him or who knows what he would have done.) Touya answered. Kurama nodded and introduced Touya to Harry.

Harry was caught of guard when Kurama spoke to him. He was trying to listen to what Kurama and Touya were talking about but gave up since what they were saying wasn't even in English so he studied Jin. He had red hair that looked wind blown making Harry wonder if it was that way all the time or not, and had sky blue eyes. He shook hands with Touya and laughed when Jin clapped Yusuke on the back so hard that Yusuke bout choked. After getting over his fit of coughing he looked ready to kill Jin. Harry laughed all the harder when Nearly-headless Nick decided to join them. Jin literally jumped out of his sit along with Yusuke, Hiei's eyes went wide but then just as quickly went back to their normal size as he went deep into thought, Kurama and Touya looked at each other then back at the ghost.

"Well hello I have never seen you before a little old to first years aren't you?"

"Hello Sir Nicholas no there not they are transfer students from Japan. The two you scared are Jin and Yusuke, that's Hiei, and this is Touya and Kurama." Harry said pointing them all out. They all said their hello except Hiei who just roughly nodded and went back to picking at his food. The rest of the feast continued and before long Dumbledore stood up once again when everyone was done.

"I have another announcement to make I would like you to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Blackshire. (Stupid I know but if you have anything better my ears are open. I am bad with names.) He works with Ministry of Magic. Hopefully he will be staying with us all year unlike the last when we had the slight problem. That is all. First years follow your Prefects to the dormitory and all have a good night. "

The clapping wasn't as strong as it was during the sorting and several kids looked like they were forcing themselves to clap. Kurama and Touya looked at Harry who mouthed he would tell them later. Harry led them to the portrait, spoke the password and lead them in. They sat around the fire and waited till the main area was clear. Then Harry told them what happened the year before with Professor Umbridge. They all had to laugh at the end but they hoped this new teacher wasn't like the last. Silently they bid each other good night and fell asleep.

Hiei grumbled there was no way he was sleeping in a bed and he couldn't go to the trees. He took residents in the window, unaware of the glowing eyes watching him. Finally settled he fell asleep. The eyes watched a little longer before they departed into the night.

* * *

I am really really really really really really sorry about the delay. I will try to post 2 more chapters to make up for it...Thank you for all the reviews!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 7

"Blah" English 'Blah' Telepathically (Blah) Japanese /Blah/ Thoughts to self  
Chapter 7:

"Aw man we have double potions with Slytherin." Ron groaned. They were all looking at their schedules and found that they all had the same classes. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Jin and Touya all had to learn how to fly still, which of course was going to be interesting since Jin could literally fly. They all finished breakfast and started down early towards the dungeons for their first class.

"God its cold." Yusuke said through chattering teeth. Jin wasn't shaking as bad but he was still cold, Hiei rose the temperature a bit around his body, and Kurama ignored the cold. Touya of course wasn't bothered at all by the cold being an ice demon, he was happy that it was cold. Hermione wondered about this but ignored it. She would find out later. They all took their seats near the back. Hiei and Kurama, Jin and Touya, Yusuke and Harry, and Ron and Hermione. The class was talking but silenced quickly when the door opened and a greasy hair, hooked nose man walked in.

He told them what potion they were going to make and that they have until the end of class. The class worked on their potions as Snape walked around. He would stop by the new student's table a lot trying to find something wrong but to his disappointment he didn't find any. Hiei and Kurama were done first followed by Ron and Hermione, Yusuke and Harry and finally Jin and Touya.

Touya forced himself to calm down. He didn't show it but he was annoyed. He got wet when their potion had a slight explosion. Jin kept trying to put everything in the cauldron and it had exploded. Thankfully they managed to make another one quickly before class ended, but Snape didn't look like he was going to grade their potion anyway which also annoyed him. Touya swore he was not going to work with Jin again.

The rest of the day was uneventful. The only ones awake were Hermione, Hiei, Kurama, and Touya after their class with Professor Binns. (Is he the boring ghost one).

"How could you stay awake in that class? Asked Harry he was still yawning and trying to wake up as they headed to the Gryffindor tower. Hiei just glared, Kurama and Touya shrugged while Hermione talked about how it was interesting and that they should pay more attention.

They entered the common room and sat down, well Hiei and Touya stood.

"Touya, why was it that you weren't affected by the cold like everyone else today?" Hermione asked. The group looked at each other nervously well all but Jin and Hiei didn't care but he was slightly nervous because they couldn't afford blowing their cover.

"Well that's easy." Jin exclaimed "Touya is ..."

"I lived in extremely cold environment before my family and I moved to Japan." Touya answered calmly before Jin could blurt out what he was.

"Where did you live before." Hermione pressed

"Russia."

"Really wow what is it like there." Ron asked. "My brother has been there but he won't tell me what it is like. He said I wouldn't like it."

"You don't have the accent."

"I haven't been there in awhile."

"Why?"

"Lets just say things didn't go to well." Touya said

Hermione was going to ask what it was but stopped when she saw that the question seemed to make him sad that something bad had happened and he didn't want to talk about it, but she still looked as she had more questions to ask but got up.

"I am going to bed see you in the morning." She turned and headed upstairs. After awhile Harry and Ron went to bed. Finally when it seemed everyone was gone they all began to breathe again.

(Wow Touya I almost believed your story there for awhile until I remembered what you are. You even looked sad and that it pained you to talk about it.) Yusuke exclaimed

(And Russia wow I wouldn't of thought of that. I didn't know that you got emotional.) Jin said. Touya looked at them and shook his head.

(I don't, it's called acting Jin and well what do you expect she was getting on my nerves and she wouldn't stop asking questions so I figured that if it looked like I was upset about it she would leave alone. Besides you almost cost this mission.)

Jin just kept smiling. Touya rolled his eyes. (I'm going to bed.) He walked up to the dorms and disappeared through the door.

(Grumpy isn't he?) Yusuke said.

(Don't mind him he is always like that.) Jin said happily

(Seems like someone we know.) Yusuke said looking at Hiei. (Actually he seemed more annoyed then anything.) He said after thinking.

(It's not that surprising. He still seemed annoyed after Potions since Jin destroyed their potion the first time and he got hit with it.) Kurama said with a smile. He was relieved that their cover wasn't blown. He also was thinking about what happened early. Touya wasn't happy though he did well to hide it.

(I will see you in the morning.) He also got up and went to bed. Shortly after no one was in the common room except Hiei.

After a bit Hiei went upstairs. He sat and looked out the window in the room. He was about to fall asleep when something caught his eye. He glared and searched the grounds. He figured it was nothing after looking for awhile and went asleep in the window.

Eyes shined when the figure turned his head to stare at the castle. He was almost caught he couldn't afford that he would have to be careful since the small one held suspicion he would probably keep an eye open for anything strange. The figure ran through the Forbidden Forest and off towards its master. He could not let anyone know. The time was drawing close and he couldn't afford any suspicion to be raised. He smiled as he ran on.

* * *

Ok so I am really really really really really really really really really really sorry...Right after I posted the last chapter then server went down...I spent a lot of time yelling at my computer on Friday... So I shall hopefully (glares at the server) post a couple chapters today to make up for everything! Thank you for the reviews and I am glad everyone seems to be enjoying the story!!!


	9. Chapter 8

"Blah" English 'Blah' Telepathically (Blah) Japanese /Blah/ Thoughts to self  
Chapter 8:

Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Jin, and Touya just came in from flying lessons. After a few broom and ki issue things finally got under way. Kurama and Touya were the first up. Jin followed but he wasn't exactly flying on the broom, he was more as you say flying while holding the broom in the air. Of course he sat on it so it didn't bring up suspicion. Hiei was up pretty quick too but Yusuke was having trouble. After what seemed forever he was up. They had it perfect in a week.

The last day Harry, Ron, and Hermione came to watch on how the exchange students were doing. They were really surprised when they found out that it was their first time to fly and how well they progressed.

"Hey you guys should try out for the team." Harry said.

"Team?" Yusuke asked

"Don't tell me you don't know what Quiditch is." Harry said. They all looked at each other shrugged and shook their heads when they faced Harry. Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at the 5 as though they grew 5 heads or something.

"You don't know what Quiditch is." Ron stuttered in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. So quickly he and Harry explained what the rules were and how to play.

"Cool. Sounds like fun and besides I need some excitement." Yusuke said. Jin was nodding his head.

"Great tryouts are in a few weeks. Well see you at dinner." Harry said. He, Hermione, and Ron, left to let the others finish their practice.

Tryouts came and went and soon the new team was assembled. The seeker: Harry Potter. The Beaters: Yusuke and Jin who definitely could hit the ball of course with a little help from Jin and the air currents. The Keeper: Ron. The Chasers: Kurama, Touya, and a random kid. ((Go random kid))Their passing skills were amazing well Kurama's and Touya's were the random kid wasn't that good but it was the best they could do. Kurama and Touya's skill made up for it though. Hiei refused to be accepted, so instead he was put as alternate.

They trained almost everyday. Soon it was time for the match against Hufflepuff. Gryffindor won the match pretty quick with the skills of everyone they had won. The match against Ravenclaw ended about the same way though they had a harder time but not much.

The months passed by pretty quickly and Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Jin, and Touya were wondering why they were even summoned at all. Nothing had happened. They were at least enjoying themselves.

Halloween had been fun. At the ball there were many costumes. Touya and Jin changed into their outfits they wore at the Dark Tournament. Jin even took off the spell that hid his horn and ears. Touya also took off the spell that he put on his eyes, which Yusuke first freaked that Touya no longer had pupils and then remembered that Touya never did. Kurama let his eyes turn gold, few silver strands of hair show and his ears but didn't dare risk anything else. Hiei changed to his normal black outfit and Yusuke dressed up as one of the demons he had fought.

Halloween was soon over and Thanksgiving Day was there. The feast came and went and December had finally arrived. Christmas was soon to come and many were happy because they get to go home and visit family. The 5 figured they had to stay and guard the castle while the kids were gone though they saw no point since no one was really staying but they couldn't go home they didn't have enough time. But they had a big surprise when they were asked a question that they gladly excepted. They were actually going to go somewhere for Christmas instead of staying at the castle.

* * *

The server seems to be doing ok at the moment..Woot... Ok so Chapter 8...I might go back and add to make it longer...depends how much time I have...Hope you enjoy!!!


	10. Chapter 9

"Blah" English 'Blah' Telepathically (Blah) Japanese /Blah/ Thoughts to self

Chapter 9:

"Hey Kurama do you and the others want to come for Christmas with Hermione, Ron, and me?"

"I..."

"Do we ever!" Yusuke exclaimed who had walked up with the others.  
"Yusuke I don't think we can." Kurama said  
"Oh, come on. You are going to be the only ones here." Ron said  
"I don't know." Touya said. He was thinking what Kurama was thinking, but they were going to be the only ones there and they were here to protect Harry which they couldn't do if he was off somewhere and they were here.

(Let's go) Touya said as he turned to Kurama. Kurama looked at him and was about to say something but Touya cut him off. (Look we are here to protect him and we can't do that from here.)  
Kurama nodded. It made since but there was one thing. I think we need permission to go with someone else.  
As if their minds were being read Dumbledore came up behind them.

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want. Go head and go with the Weasley's. You might learn something and you can see how we celebrate."

"Are you serious they can come with us?" Ron said Dumbledore nodded and took his leave. "Cool"  
"You know after all the things I've seen you think I wouldn't be jumpy anymore or surprised." Yusuke said while trying to calm himself. Dumbledore had scared the crap out of him. All of a sudden he was there and then he wasn't.  
"Don't worry it takes time to get used too it, especially if you didn't grow up in a wizard family and you had not a clue about witches and wizards." Hermione said. What she didn't know was that Yusuke was actually talking about all the demons he has seen and fought ever since he died.  
"Well it looks like we have the honor of joining you for Christmas." Kurama said as Hiei groaned beside him.

"Great I'll write Mrs. Weasley and tell her you are coming." Harry said, "And I'll tell her about you two also. You are most welcome to come to." He said turning to Touya and Jin who nodded.  
"We better hurry and get to class or we are going to be late. We can talk more on the over." Hermione said. They all ran to their next class barely making it.

Yusuke could hardly pay attention in class. ((But when has he ever paid attention in class lol)) He liked Hogwarts but Hogwarts was school and well he hated school and in this school you couldn't skip. He needed a break.  
The bell rang and students hurried off to the Great Hall for dinner. During dinner the hall was filled with laughter and talking. They were all excited about seeing their families and they talked about what they were going to be doing over the break.  
Everyone was too busy talking and eating to notice the shadow on the ceiling watching them all closely.

The next day the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and the 5 from Japan headed to Grimmauld. When they got there, many people greeted them, many Yusuke and the group had never seen before. Among them were Mad-eye Moody, Remus Lupin, and Tonks (only three I could think of sorry.) who had pink hair but when she saw Hiei's, she changed hers to match but it fell in her face after a few moments, since his hair did seem to defy gravity a bit, which caused a few low chuckles. She gave up trying to make it stay up so her hair was soon pink again. She turned to leave when she tripped on something and fell flat on her face. This caused many people who were holding back their laughter to finally give in. They were all laughing.  
(Hn. She almost makes the baka look graceful.) Hiei said as he watched her get up and trip on something else and knocking over more then a few things in the process.

(Almost smarter too.) He continued.

Yusuke and Jin burst out laughing almost falling over. Kurama and Touya chuckled and Hiei smirked.  
The others looked at them questioningly at them. Yusuke and Jin couldn't speak they were laughing so hard and Hiei just turned away. Kurama was going to tell but had to cover his sensitive ears when screaming and cursing came from upstairs. The adults looked at each other and did a mad dash up the stairs fighting to close the curtains. They headed back down stairs but stopped when the lights went out. Everyone froze.

* * *

Ok sorry I know I just stopped but I have to think how I am going to do the next section... So I am on a roll again...my goal is to get the entire story up by August 7th...So we shall find out if I can do it...I figure if I update twice a day I can do it...Thanks for all the reviews...glad everyone is enjoying it...


	11. Chapter 10

"Blah" English 'Blah' Telepathically (Blah) Japanese /Blah/ Thoughts to self

Chapter 10:

No one moved a muscle as they waited for the lights to come on. When they didn't Kurama slowly picked his way through to the wall. He remembered seeing what he thought was a light switch. He didn't know wizards didn't have light switches. ((I don't know if they do but I am pretty sure they don't.)) He looked but stopped suddenly when he realized that there light and it was getting brighter. He turned and looked at Yusuke, he was surrounded in blue light that slightly resembled a phoenix.

(Get your ki under control you baka.) Hiei hissed.

(I'm trying.) Yusuke said fighting to keep his spirit energy under control. Before anyone else could say anything they heard Jin's voice.

"Umm guys." They all looked at him he was covered in light too but his was white like the clouds. They all looked at each other. Most of them were also surrounded by light. Hiei was surrounded by black light that resembled a dragon, Touya had crystal blue light that looked like a sheet of ice, Kurama was surrounded by silver in the shape of a fox, Harry was surrounded by a silvery white stag, and Lupin a brownish black wolf.

No one moved they were all too stunned to do anything. They all turned though when they heard a small thud and a yelp of pain and surprise. Touya walked over to Jin and found and arrow embedded in his shoulder. Touya was surprised that the arrow came out easily when he pulled it out and pulled off the paper that was attached to it. Kurama walked over and joined him.

"Soon you will be mine and there is nothing that your little friends can do about it. My revenge will be sweet." Touya read out loud. Everyone looked at each other but before anyone could say anything, Touya and Kurama's limp forms crumbled to the ground.

"Touya! Kurama!" Everyone yelled but some were cut short when they too fell to the ground. Among them were Hiei, Jin, and Yusuke. Before someone else was hit, someone came to their senses and yelled 'Shirak' and the room filled with blinding light forcing the intruder to leave or be discovered. Soon the light died down along with the strange lights and the normal lights came back on. Everyone rushed to where the 5 had fallen. Soon questions filled the room.

"What happened?"

"What were those strange lights?"

"What did the note mean?"

"Umm guys."

"Are they going to be ok?"

"Guys."

"Are they even alive?"

"Hello guys."

"What should we do?"

"Will you listen to me people."

"Should we get and tell Dumbledore?"

"WILL EVERYONE BE **QUIET**!" Ron yelled

Everyone stopped and looked at Ron who blushed but quickly recovered.

"Look at what I found, I think that's what knocked them out." He said pointing to a small dart in their necks.

Lupin reached down to pull it out but jumped back when his hand hit some sort of barrier.

"Damn we can't pull them out, there is some sort of shield protecting it." Lupin said, "but maybe. Sharcum pas edistus." A burst of light came from the tip of his wand but bounced off the shield. He went through many spells, which included omus sharpuk derli to shirkit muan.

Lupin had lost his patience. "Uh, Nuitari's idish, dulak, damen du!" but that too had bounced off. None of the spells worked they didn't even leave a dent. Lupin was not happy.

"I tried every spell I know even some that aren't in the book and they didn't even dent the thing." Lupin growled in frustration. "I guess the only thing we can do now is wait." Everyone sat down and waited. After awhile the adults had a meeting in the kitchen and sent the kids to bed. Lupin sat and watched the 5 boys trying to think of something that might work.

About an hour later he checked again and to his surprise he was able to grab the dart. He wasted no time to yank the dart out. A few minutes later they all stirred and Lupin let a sigh of relief escape his lips.

"Are you guys ok you've been out for a couple of hours." He asked, "You had us all worried."

"Oh man what happened." Yusuke asked groaning. His head hurt.

"You mean you don't remember?" Lupin said. "The lights went out and you guys, Harry and I were surrounded by a strange light that took the shape of an animal, well your didn't." Pointing to Jin and Touya, "Yours looked like clouds and a sheet of ice. Then Jin was hit by an arrow that had a message on it and then you guys just fell to the ground and we found these darts in your neck." He said holding up one of the darts.

"Oh yeah. Wait a minute the message what did it mean." Yusuke said as he got up.

"I don't know. We will find out in the morning you guys go head and go to bed tomorrow is Christmas." Lupin said. They all headed upstairs and went to bed not bothering to put on their pajamas. The thoughts of everything that had happened went on in their heads.

"Did you finish the task." The voice hissed

"They got the message master but I only got 5 of them with the dart." The shadow said.

"You were suppose to get them all especially Potter, tell me you at least got Potter."

"No master they used a light spell and I had to leave before I got caught. I'm sorry one of them was standing in front of Potter."

"Who did you hit then?"

"I got the 5 transfer students master."

"Well at least you got one of the ones you were suppose to. Leave me I need to think."

"Yes master."

"You will be mine Potter very soon you will be mine and you will die I will make sure of that. As soon as I deliver the one wanted you are mine." The cloaked figure sat in his chair by the fire. He wasn't going to let Potter get away from him again not this time he had help and he was going to get revenge. Revenge was going to be sweet.

* * *

OK so I am not sure if I am happy with this chapter...anyways go chapter 10...going to try to get 11 up later today...Ok bye...


	12. Chapter 11

"Blah" English 'Blah' Telepathically (Blah) Japanese /Blah/ Thoughts to self

Chapter 11:

"Wake up, wake up its Christmas. Come on wake up." Ron yelled happily in the room that he and Harry shared with Yusuke and Jin.

"Go away." Mumbled Yusuke. They didn't get to bed till real late and he was tired.

"Oh, come on. Breakfast is ready and if you don't hurry it's going to get cold and you won't have anything till lunch, which isn't for awhile so come on."

"Were up, were up. Come on Urameshi we won't here the end of it if we don't." Jin said sleepily.

"Fine."

They both got up and got dressed and headed downstairs were everyone else was waiting.

"We are going to be eating outside dears since there isn't enough room in the kitchen for 16 people. Bill, Charlie will you set up outside. Hermione, Ginny will you two get the forks, knifes, and spoons for me. Harry, Ron you guys get the plates. Fred, George help me in the kitchen and you five can go help Bill and Charlie and introduce yourselves since you haven't met yet."

Yusuke and the group went outside and watched as Bill and Charlie set up the tables. Which to say was very interesting as they heard a very loud crash came from the garden. When they entered they found Bill and Charlie with their wands out and making the two battered old tables fly high above the lawn, smashing into each other, each attempting to knock the other's out of the air.

Bill's table caught Charlie's with a huge bang and knocked one of its legs off. There was a clatter from overhead, and they all looked up to see Percy's head poking out of a window on the second floor.

"Will you keep it down?!" he bellowed.

"Sorry, Perce," Bill said, grinning. "How is your work coming on?"

"Very badly," Said Percy peevishly as he slammed the window shut. Chuckling, Bill and Charlie directed the tables safely onto the grass, end to end, with a flick of his wand, Bill reattached the table leg and conjured tablecloths from nowhere.

About 30 minutes later everyone was sitting down. On one side in this order left to right Percy, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Yusuke, Jin, Hermione, and Ginny and on the other side Hiei and Touya (who was trying to sit as far as possible from Yusuke and Jin), Kurama, Bill, Mrs. Wealey, Charlie, Harry, and Ron. Lupin, Madeye Moody, and Tonks couldn't join them, they had a report to make to Dumbledore. They were enjoying a nice meal. Well sort of.

Percy talked about work to Mr. Weasley and as Ron said would not shut up. Mrs. Weasley was still arguing with Bill over his earring, which she has been doing for a couple of years now.

"Bill it has a horrible great fang on it. Really what do they say at the bank."

"I told you before mum, no one at the bank really gives a damn." Bill said patiently.

"And your hair is getting silly, dear. Mrs. Weasley said, fingering her wand lovingly. "I wish you would let me give it a trim..."

"Mum," Bill wined as Kurama chuckled to himself. He did the same thing when his mom tried to cut his hair. "I like it long besides look his is long to and he doesn't look bad with long hair." He said pointing to Kurama. ((Ok that is strange. They are not gay that is for sure. He is just trying to prove his point.)) "And mine isn't as long as Professor Dumbledore's."

Yusuke and Jin who had only heard the part about Kurama's hair length laughed. "Yeah the only difference though is his makes him look more feminine." Yusuke laughed. He of course got a glare that would make Hiei proud and when no one noticed he flicked a pebble and hit Yusuke in the head who looked around shocked and trying to figure out what hit him. ((Well Yusuke isn't being the sharpest branch on the tree right now is he.))

Smiling Kurama turned back to Bill. "Don't worry I had the same problem. My mom would always try to get mine cut. Everyday she bugged me."

They were all enjoying their meals when a few gnomes went by but they all stopped when one of them burst into flames. They all sat there and stared.

"Ummm are they suppose to do that?" Harry asked as he looked at the stunned and confused faces around him.

Yusuke, Jin, Touya, and Kurama looked at Hiei who was staring at what was left of the burning gnome. He felt their gazes on him and he turned and looked at them.

(What. I was bored.) He said looking at them like they should know that.

They sat there and stared at him before Yusuke and Jin burst out into laughter, which caused everyone to look at them.

"Well it seems Mr. Gloom and Doom (ok I know I have read this in someone's story I just can't remember who so Mr. gloom and doom is not mine it fits though. Nice name, who ever put it in their story. Tell me if anyone knows who did) has a sense of humor after all." Yusuke said with a large grin on his face.

Everyone looked at the exchange between the two boys and found it that they just didn't want to know.

When everyone was done it was time to open presents. Percy was the only one who didn't join. He said he had work to do and said he was so busy that he forgot to buy gifts but he would have them later. He left and they sorted out who's was who's and soon everyone had gifts around them.

From Mr. and Mrs. Weasley they all got sweaters with their first initial on it. Yusuke's was green with a blue Y; Jin's was white with a red J; Touya's was a light ice blue that matched his eyes and had an aqua green T; Kurama's was red with a green K; and Hiei's was black with a white H. The others were the same as they had always been getting.

From Ginny they all got scarves to match their new sweaters.

From Hermione pretty much she gave them all books on different topics she found out everyone like and pretty much everyone gave her books too.

From Fred and George everyone got some sweets they made. Before anyone could stop them Yusuke and Jin tried one. Fred and George were in hysterics. Everyone threw their share of sweets at them.

From Ron they got sweets to which made them look at them untrusting especially after Fred and George's gift, but they were just your normal sweets many chocolate frogs.

From Charlie they all got a Dragon Fang from one of the many dragons he has worked with.

From Harry, Yusuke, Jin, Touya, and Kurama got new brooms; to Hiei he gave a new bandana who got 2 others.

From Kurama, Harry, Ron, and Jin all got books on Quiditch, Touya a book on different creatures that favor ice, Yusuke a new jacket, and to Hiei he gave a new sword with a dragon on it. Hiei was in complete shock as he stared at the new blade.

From Jin, Touya got an ice book, literally a book made of ice, to Kurama he gave a book called "ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT PLANTS AND MORE." To Ron he gave a book called "101 WAYS TO JINKS YOUR FRIENDS AND ENEMIES" and to Hiei a book over creatures that favor fire.

From Touya, Yusuke, Jin, Harry, and Ron got a book on how to stay out of trouble, and to Kurama he gave a box of seeds.

From Hiei, Yusuke, Jin, Harry, and Ron got a book called "101 WAYS NOT TO DIE" who after their gifts from Touya were kind of taking a hint. To Touya he gave a gift that Yukina wanted to give him when she found out Touya was there. It was a tear gem. The last gem his mother cried before she died. (I don't even know if he has a mother I don't know the whole ice people are. I know that Hiei is a forbidden child because he was part fire demon but also because he was male. But what is with Touya he is full ice demon I think why isn't he forbidden because he is male or is he. I don't know I am confusing myself so for right now he has a mother. If you don't like it I'm sorry but I can't think of anything else to give him. Oh and Yukina doesn't know Hiei is her brother yet.) To Kurama he gave a silver fox pendent.

From Yusuke, Jin got a book of wind spells, Touya got a book of ice spells, a book over plants to Kurama, to Ron he gave a book on jokes and to Hiei a small bag of little balls. Hiei looked at him like he grew two heads. Everyone else looked at Yusuke strangely too.

"It's for your cat. I couldn't think of anything to get you so I got something for your cat." Yusuke said.

Hiei's eyes widened. He forgot about his cat. (Actually so did I) He reached in his scarf and pulled out the black and white kitten.

"You have a kitten!?!" Harry and Ron exclaimed.

"I've never seen it around what's its name." Harry asked

"Yes, Hiei you never did tell us." Kurama said with a smile.

"Hn. Her name is Nedylene.

"Oh I like it Hiei, it's so sweet." Ginny said as she watched the kitten play with balls and run in and out of the pile of wrapping paper.

They all thanked each other for the gifts and cleaned up the area while watching Nedylene play. When she was tired she jumped on Hiei's shoulder to his head and curled up in his hair. Yusuke laughed at this but quickly quieted as he was sent a glare promising his death.

They all talked about different things but quieted down when the message was brought up.

"What do you think it means and who is it from." Ron asked. Harry paled and replied.

"I think it was from Voldemort." At the name everyone except Yusuke, Jin, Touya, Hiei, and Kurama winced. "He has wanted me dead for 16 years now."

"But he failed the past 5 years Harry." Hermione said. "I don't think he could have risen in power so quickly. Maybe the letter wasn't meant for you."

"Who else would it be. It wouldn't be you guys and well Yusuke have you and the others made anyone angry enough to kill you."

/Oh just about every demon in Makai wants Kurama, Hiei, and my head. Who knows about Jin and Touya./ Yusuke thought to himself. "Not that I can think of." He replied. "Besides I don't think anyone knows we are here except close friends and family and I don't believe anyone would come all the way to England to kill us." /At least I hope no one that wants us dead knows we're here./

"Well Lupin, Tonks, and Moody went to go tell Dumbledore and he will do all that he can to keep you safe Harry so don't worry about it. Right now let's just enjoy the rest of the break." Hermione said.

"Ok." Harry said but he still wanted to know about the lights and why only a few of them had it.

For the rest of the day they all just relaxed and played in the snow. Before they knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

* * *

GIFTS!!!! I know a lot of books but I am not creative :) I do like my gnomes though...just imagine them running and just randomly burting into flames...hehehe anyways I got 3 chapters up today...woot...thanks for all the reviews...


	13. Chapter 12

"Blah" English 'Blah' Telepathically (Blah) Japanese /Blah/ Thoughts to self

Chapter 12

It was the first day back to Hogwarts. Kids all over the school were talking about what they did and what they got.

"How was your break 'arry?" Hagrid asked.

"It was fun but it ended to fast though." Harry said.

"Well you better be off then and enjoy what is left before school starts again." Hagrid said. Harry ran off to find the others. Dumbledore had allowed everyone to have another week off at school since snow was heavy in some areas and kids hadn't made it back yet. It allowed everyone at Hogwarts to enjoy the last of the snow before it melted.

Harry found Yusuke, Hiei, Jin, Touya, and Kurama outside away from the school. They were making snowmen. Or well... at least trying to.

Touya and Kurama had the best snowmen of all it was very impressive unlike Yusuke's who was working with Jin and Ron.

Hiei was sitting in a tree not far watching. He sent some heat towards Yusuke and Touya's snowmen. Touya glared at the tree and froze his snowman back when no one was looking, while Yusuke, Ron, and Jin stared at the puddle of water that used to be their snowman. Hiei smirked at how stupid they were acting. He waited till Yusuke and his group built another one. He was about to melt that one too when a snowball slammed into his face.

Everyone burst into laughter when they saw a very angered Hiei jump out of his tree and storm over.

"Well it seems Mr. No Fun has graced us with his presence." Yusuke laughed. His laugh was cut short when his face was soon covered in snow. Hiei walked back and sat in his tree. Laughter exploded as snowballs flew all over the place. Kurama and Touya had managed to back away as Harry, Ron, Yusuke, and Jin threw snowballs in every direction possible at each other. Kurama and Touya had managed not to get hit but that soon changed. Their first target. Touya.

Touya felt something that just wasn't right and it was coming from the forest. He had turned quickly and tried to follow a dark blur that he thought he saw. He was so caught up in watching the forest that he didn't hear them sneaking up on him. Touya stopped and listened for a second. He could no longer hear Yusuke and the other 3, which was not good. He turned around to see what was happening when he was met by four snowballs in the face. The look on Touya's face was priceless.

Kurama, who was watching the entire thing, from a safe distance of course, chuckled as Touya threw several back. Kurama's chuckles ended eruptly as he dodged many snowballs that came his way. Soon the chase was on with Kurama running and dodging and the others throwing as many snowballs as they can.

Kurama skidded to a halt before he smacked into Professor McGonagall, but it didn't help her much as her hat became the target of a snowball meant for Kurama. The five boys came to a halt when they realized what happened.

"Sorry Professor." Harry said as he picked up her hat and handed it to her.

"It is quite alright Mr. Potter. I see you boys are having fun while it last." Harry, Ron, Yusuke, and Jin's hair was completely covered with snow and had huge grins on their faces as they nodded. She sighed and shook her head. With a smile she bid them farewell.

The boys watched her go and when she was out of sight they turned on Kurama with devious grins on their faces. Before Kurama could react they threw they snowballs that were behind their backs. All 5 hit Kurama in the face.

Faster then the eye could see Kurama fist full of snow and got them all in the face. Before they could do anything he darted off quickly.

"Hey where'd he go?" Ron asked. They looked around trying to find where Kurama went. What they didn't see was that he had scaled a nearby tree.

"Where are you fox." Yusuke muttered under his breath.

"He is in the tree next to you."

"HIEI!!!" Came Kurama's voice from the tree next to Yusuke as he jumped and ran.

"GET HIM!" Came the cry. Soon the chase began again. Kurama ran and scaled another tree but this one happened to have a certain fire demon in it. When Kurama got to the branch Hiei was on he pushed him off into the snow.

"Ku-ra-ma." Hiei growled.

"Serves you right." Came the reply from the tree.

After about 30 minutes or so they gave up the chase and all plopped down in the snow and watched the clouds. Hiei got back into his tree.

After a while they got up and brushed all the snow from their cloths and hair and headed inside. Hiei jumped down from the tree and joined them.

They got no where near the door when they were bombarded with snow and ice. The wind started to pick up and swirl around them.

"Quickly let's get inside. Hiei, you and Yusuke lead Harry and Ron. Touya, Jin, and I will bring up the rear." Kurama Yelled. Hiei ran followed by Harry, then Ron, and then Yusuke. Kurama started when he noticed that Jin and Touya were not behind him. He searched and found them on their knees clutching their head. They were surrounded by the strange lights again but this time they were out of control, lashing out violently.

"Kurama." Touya gasped

/Damn/ Kurama thought. He ran to where Jin was and half dragged, half carried him to where Touya was. He ears started to ring in pain. He turned and saw what it was that was bothering his sensitive ears. /Damn/ he swore again. What he saw was a tornado but this wasn't any regular tornado this one was made of ice shards.

Back with Harry, Yusuke, Ron, and Hiei

"Where are they???" Harry yelled. They could hardly hear and now they could hardly see.

"They were supposed to be behind us." Ron continued.

"I don't know." Yusuke yelled back. "Come on Kurama where are you guys." He muttered to himself. "I'm going to find them." He yelled.

"No you can't you can hardly see." Ron yelled

"I am not going to let my best friend die out there." Yusuke yelled back he was getting angry and frustrated.

"You won't do him any good if you get lost and hurt out there we just have to wait" Harry said. They continued to argue for a while.

'Where are you guys Kurama?'

'Hiei we have a slight problem and I am a bit busy!' Kurama thought back 'It is Jin and Touya's spirit energy doing this. It is out of control.'

'You didn't answer my question.'

'I don't know I can hardly see.'

'Fine I will find you.'

'No you stay there. Send Harry and Ron back to the tower I may have to use my powers to get us out of here and they can't see what we are.'

'Your to stubborn you know that fox.'

'Damn!'

'What is it?'

'Don't come find me send Harry and Ron back and fast!' Kurama ended the connection quickly.

Hiei looked to see what cause Kurama to end the connection fast. At first he didn't see anything but then he saw it. It was a tornado made of ice shards.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said in disbelief as he stared at the tornado.

"Harry, Ron go back to the dorms NOW." Hiei yelled.

"But what of you two." Harry yelled

"We will be fine just GO!" Hiei said

"We are not leaving unless you promise not to go looking for them." Ron said stubbornly.

/He is almost as stubborn as the fox/ Hiei thought to himself. "Fine we are just going to wait here just go now so you don't get hurt." Harry and Ron turned and ran as fast as they could. They were not going back to the dorms they headed towards the Headmasters office.

When they were gone Hiei turned to Yusuke. " Yusuke it is Jin and Touya's spirit energy doing this."

Yusuke stared at Hiei then at the weather in shock. "We have to find Kurama."

"No."

"What do you mean no of course we do." Yusuke yelled

"Look Kurama said not to come looking for him. He said he would be fine, he is using his plants to help him."

"Do you think he has a plant that can handle this kind of weather." Yusuke asked

"I don't know. He is the plant master besides he is smart he will figure out a way. All we can do now is wait."

They waited for what seemed an eternity. Right before Hiei and Yusuke went out to go look a dark figure stuggling came into view. It was Kurama. He was half dragging/half carrying an unconcince Jin.

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled as he and Hiei ran over. Yusuke helped Kurama carry Jin to the door.

"Take him to the hospital wing." Kurama said

"Where is Touya."

"He is fine for the moment they ice doesn't hurt him it is his element. Take Jin quickly." Kurama said as he turned to go get Touya.

"Where are you going." Yusuke asked.

"I am going to go get Touya."

"No you are not you can hardly walk."

"I'm fine besides the ice shards don't hurt anymore some of us at least need to have enough strength incase someone attacks Harry or the school." With out any other word he disappeared.

"Kurama." Yusuke yelled

"He's right detective."

Yusuke just growled. And took Jin to the Hospital wing while Hiei waited for Kurama.

Kurama found were he left Touya easily. He stopped to catch his breath a moment and move to grab Touya but before he could Touya collapsed and the storm ended as quickly as it had begun. Kurama didn't waste time to wonder. He quickly lifted Touya and carried him on his back. It didn't take that long to get back because the storm had ended the only thing that took a bit was Touya's dead weight and the snow. He found Hiei waiting for him and they went quickly as possible to the hospital wing. He was met by the stunned looks of Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey as he laid Touya on a bed and sat on another.

"Are you ok?" McGonagall asked worriedly. Kurama was covered with blood and scratches. Most of them were pretty deep.

"I'm fine just tired is all." Kurama said quietly. He did look tired. When Yusuke and Hiei went out later they found many shredded plants in the spot where they were earlier. Madam Pomfrey ordered Kurama to take off his shirt so she could tend his wounds on his chest and back. She gave him a potion and soon he was asleep.

Dumbledore came over to Yusuke and Hiei who were sitting in chairs near the beds. "How are you guys." He asked.

"Fine we didn't get hurt. Ummm Professor do you guys always have storms like that here in England.

Dumbledore laughed. "No Yusuke I am just as perplexed about the storm like you. Never in all my years seen a storm like that.

'Stupid question detective.' Hiei said telepathicly

'Well he doesn't need to know it was Jin and Touya's fault for the storm. Besides I can act stupid over not knowing anything about England and the wizarding world because I don't pay attention in school remember and we are new to the area.' Hiei just rolled his eyes.

"Well you better head back to your dorm school starts tomorrow. I am sure Kurama, Jin, and Touya will be fine." Dumbledore continued.

Yusuke and Hiei headed back to the Gryffindor tower where they were met be Harry and Ron.

"How are they." Harry asked.

"Dumbledore said they should be fine after some rest." Yusuke said.

"Well that is good. What about that strange tornado. I mean that was bloody hell I never seen one like that before." Ron said

"Neither have we." /and we have seen some strange things that's for sure/ Yusuke thought. "We better get to bed, school starts tomorrow." They all headed to the boy's dorm and went to sleep still worried about their friends.

* * *

Ok done! Well with this chapter anyways...Sorry about yesterday...anyways...Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
